Spontaneous Actions
by JewDrop91
Summary: Can't think of a decent summary, but please read & review : xx


**A/N: Random R/J one shot...thought up while I watched the episode 'Cause and Effect' :)**

**Emma hopes you like! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. It's so sad. *sobs***

When Matt, Stuart and Jackie returned to the office on this particular afternoon after interviewing a few suspects they found Robbie in the kitchenette making them all a cup of coffee as he had stayed at the office to catch up on the paperwork that had piled up. As this wasn't something he often did, Stuart couldn't help but make a remark.

"Oo, hello quick someone take a picture. A miracle is happening at Strathclyde CID. Mr Robert Ross is making the coffee!"

Robbie threw him a mocking glare and a lump of sugar at his head, while Matt and Jackie watched on and chuckled.

"Well screw you then. Next time you can make your own!"

"Hey look, I wasn't complaining now was I. I was just commenting that something amazing was happening." Stuart pointed out.

"Oh Stuart, hush your gums."

"Erm, ladies" cut in Matt. Jackie laughed out loud at his comment then squealed as Robbie nipped at her ribcage, giving her a wink as he walked away. She tried to hide the blush that was rapidly appearing.

Jackie wasn't quite sure what had been happening recently but all she knew was that Robbie had been on her mind alot and if truth be told, she wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or not.

A while later, Jackie was proof reading some notes that Robbie had written. She was standing behind him, leaning on his shoulder, her breath gently blowing on the back of his neck. If Robbie was being truthful to himself (which he wasn't often) he'd recently found that Jackie was on his mind alot. Not that he was complaining. In a way she always had been on his mind but something had dropped in his head and now...well she was constantly there. If he was being truthful again, Jackies breath on his neck was turning him on! He just hoped that she hadn't noticed. Unknown to Robbie, she had and she thought it was highly amusing.

As Jackie went to move away Robbie spoke. "Jackie, how are you getting to the Superintendants party tomorrow?"

"I was going to walk. The hall is only round the corner from me."  
Robbie smiled a little, "Your going by taxi now. Your driver will be called Robbie."

Jackie smiled as she walked back over to him. "Thank you Robbie", she placed a small kiss to his cheek then reorganised his scruffy hair before moving back to her own desk.

"Oh your acting more and more like my wife than work colleague", he mockingly complained as he shook his head.

"Nahh, married couples argue less than you and Jackie do", added Stuart as he entered the office and caught the end of Robbies' comment. A pencil flew from Jackies direction and clobbered him on the side of his head. "Thanks Jackie."

"Any time Stuarty, anytime."

"How are you getting to the Superintendants party Stuart?", asked Robbie while looking for the pen he'd just placed on the desk but now couldn't find.

It was at this point that Matt entered the office. "Me. I'm not really up for drinking so I said I'd take Stuart, so he could drink if he wanted to."

"Oh Boss, I checked out the bank account of Mr Dawson. Looking at his statement for recent months, it looks like he could have been paying someone. Chunks of money missing here and there."

"Hmm, check that out with him. Could have become a strong motive for murder. But-" Matt paused to check his watch,"Do it on Monday. Have a good night guys."

There came a chorus of "Night Boss." and then they were gone.

Friday

It was just coming up to four o'clock in the afternoon. Jackie was curled up on her sofa with a cup of tea. She'd just put the cup on the side when the door bell rang. As she entered the hall and looked at the silhouette on the other side of the door she couldn't help the smile that appeared as she opened the door.

"Well hello there stranger. Aren't you a bit early?"

Robbie pulled a face but then proceeded to look a bit embarressed. "There is a reason I am at your door at nearly 4pm."

Jackie raised her eyebrows and gave a look that read, "explain then." but nevertheless she let him in and sorted him out with a drink. Once they were sat on the sofa, he began to talk.

"Well you see I went out to my car to get my mobile and my door slammed shut. Leaving my house keys, and the suit I was planning to wear tonight, in my house!"

They both sighed and leant back on the sofa. After a few moments in silence, Jackie spoke softly. "So, what are you going to do about tonight?"

"I won't go. I didn't really want to go in the first place." Robbie looked across at Jackie. "What's the pout for?", he queried with a small chuckle.

"Your leaving me to go on my own?" the pout still on her mouth.

"You won't be on your own, you'll have Stuarty and Matt."

"Yeah but they aren't you" she replied quietly. Then she glanced across at him. "Oh Robbie, don't look so smug!"

He laughed out loud. "Hey admit it...you think I'm wonderful!"

Jackie shook her head gently while smiling a little. Then she collected their cups and walked through into the kitchen whilst calling back to him, "Admit it, when I was breathing down your neck yesterday at work, it was turning you on!"

Robbie sat on the sofa with his mouth wide open before making his way to the kitchen. He leant on the frame of the door. "How do you know?!"

Jackie smirked then ran her tounge over her bottom lip, raised her eyebrows then spoke, "I could see it."

There was a pause then Robbie said, "I'm just going to crawl into a black hole, curl up and die of embarressment!" his cheeks turning slightly pink. Then he went back into the living room and seated himself back on the sofa.

A few minutes later a cup of tea was placed infront of him then a soft hand ran over his cheek. He looked up at Jackie, an overwhelming urge to kiss her there and then came upon him, but he spoke to her instead in order to distract himself. "Your still going to go tonight right?"

"Well, I don't want to leave you. I don't mind sitting here with you all evening."

"No, you have to go. Besides I want to see you in this dress you bought....specifically for this occasion" he added pointedly.

"Can't I just wear the dress for you to see and then put it away again?", she asked with a small laugh as she placed herself on the sofa

"No", he replied flatly.

Jackie sighed as she realised that she wasn't going to win this fight. "Fine, I'll wear it and go."

"Good" said Robbie simply. Then without warning he leant forward, slid his arms round Jackies waist and pulled her onto his chest. Once she was leaning against it, she turned her head so she was looking directly at Robbie.

"Do you mind explaining?!"

Robbie shrugged his shoulders, "I just want a hug. Crime?"

Jackie shook her head then rested it on his shoulder, a smile on her face.

A couple of hours past as they chatted, laughed, and just enjoyed being in each others company. It was during a pause in their chatter that Robbie looked up at the clock.

"Oh Jacks, it's nearly 7. Time to get a move on", as he spoke, he nudged her until she moved.

"Alright, alright I'm moving!" She dragged herself off of his shoulder, upstairs to her bedroom before moving into the shower.

Once she had showered and dried off, Jackie then started on the dutiful task of applying her make-up, painting her nails and doing her hair. Once everything was safe and dry, she then slid into her dress.

After 10 minutes of Jackie checking and double checking that she looked okay and that everything was perfect, she felt sure enough to go downstairs and show Robbie. The man in question was seated on the sofa flicking his eyes over the newspaper. Upon hearing the noise of footsteps coming down the stairs, he threw the paper to one side and waited in anticipation.

Slowly, the door opened and Jackie entered the room. Robbie couldn't help but stare wide eyed and open mouthed while she twirled round so he could see it all.

Jackie was wearing perfectly applied make-up, blood red nail varnish and a blood red dress, that looked as though it had been made to measure. It was strapless, came just below her knees and had sparkles all over the front.

Jackie waited patiently for a response. "Well?" she asked softly. Robbie got up from where he was and walked over to her. As he got infront of her, she placed a finger under his chin and closed his mouth. "I take it you approve?"

"Yes, yes I do. You look utterly stunning Jackie. I wish I was going now.", he whispered as he embraced her in a hug.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because not only would I have arrived with the most beautiful woman but I could have then boasted that I was also leaving with her as well!", he gave her his signature smile, causing her to go slightly weak at the knees. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever but was probably only a minute or so before the silence was broken.

"I suppose I'd better drive you round the corner", Robbie sighed.

"Smile Robs. I'll be home before you know it. If your a good boy and the house is still standing when I get home, you can have a dance as well", Jackie promised pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll definately be a good boy." he replied, returning the kiss.

At 11.00 pm Robbie recieved a text from Jackie telling him that she would be leaving in the next 10 minutes. As he was awake, he decided to drive round and collect her. She wasn't expecting it, but Robbie didn't feel to great at the thought of Jackie walking home at this time of the evening. Even if, a) she was old enough to take care of herself and b) the hall was only round the corner.

Jackie exited the hall with Stuart and turned to hug him goodnight. "Supose I'd better drag myself round the corner to my house!" she mockingly complained.

Stuart glanced over her shoulder and raised his eyebrows, "Maybe not Jackie. Looks like you have a lift!"

Turning round and following his eyes, she found Robbie walking towards her and Stuart.

"Evening Stuart. Like the suit.", Robbie greeted him with as he took a place next to Jackie and slyly wrapped an arm round her waist.

"Thanks Rob. I've heard your story. Jackie kindly revealed all", he chuckled.  
Robbie looked down at Jackie. "Oh did she now? Hmm, I'll deal with you later Miss Reid!"

Jackie thought it lucky that it was dark out, as no-one could see her blushing! "Right Stuart, we're going. I promised someone here that I would dance with him if the house was stil standing."

"And it is", came the reply.

They said goonight to Stuart and turned towards the car. As they did, Robbie took hold of Jackies hand and held it until they reached the car.

The journey home was fairly normal, with Robbie asking Jackie all about what went on and what it was like and just general chatter. Once they were home, and inside, Jackie put the kettle on.

As she was standing in the kitchen, a pair of arms encircled her waist and a rather seductive voice whispered in her ear, "So, when can I have my dance?"

A smile appeared across Jackies face as she turned in Robbies arms. Taking his hand, she led him to the living room and told Robbie he could choose the song. He scanned the line of discs then picked one out, put it into the CD player clicked onto the song he wanted then turned back to Jackie and took her in his arms and held her close to his body. As soon as Jackie heard the introduction of the song, tears began to well up in her eyes. Looking into Robbies eyes, she realised that he had chosen the song for a reason. The reason being.......that he loved her. The look he was giving her was all the confirmation she needed.

As the song ended, Robbie twirled Jackie around and once she had stopped and was facing him again, he pulled her towards his chest, but this time, he wrapped one arm round her back, placed a finger under her chin and placed his lips on hers. Their kiss deepened after only a few seconds, and grew more passionate seconds after that. While they kissed Robbie did what he'd been longing to do all evening and started to unzip the back of the dress, gradually pulling the zip down further and further until it would go no more and he had to slid it over Jackie's perfectly curved body. Once he had suceeded in that and Jackie had undone his shirt and trousers he moved them towards the sofa and pulled her ontop of him. They then proceeded to make love for just over half an hour.

When it was over they layed there. Jackie laying on top of Robbie gently kissing his chest, with the fur throw, thrown over the both of them. A while passed before Robbie spoke.

"Jackie?", he whispered as he pulled himself up slightly.

"Yes Robbie?"

He took hold of her face so she was looking him directly in the eye. "I love you. I think I always have, and I know I always will."

"I love you too and like you, I think I always have and I definately know that I always will." with that, she placed their lips together and kissed him with all her might.

"So Robbie, how has your Friday evening been?" she asked when they'd broken apart.

He gave her the grin of the century. "It's been the best Friday evening of my entire life! I'll admit, it was a bit, umm", he struggled to find the right word.

"Spontaneous?" filled in Jackie

"Yes, but things are always better when they aren't planned, don't you think?"

"I do, but I have a plan that I think is a rather good thing."

Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"Time to go to bed", Jackie told him, as she stood up and held out her hand.

"Sounds like a marvellous idea."

As Jackie was settling down to sleep, she felt an arm slid across her waist and hold her tightly. Then a voice whispered in her ear, "I love you Jackie Reid."

Now here was something she could happily get use to everynight.

**Finito!**


End file.
